<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kyoko's investigation log by raiiny_cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595210">kyoko's investigation log</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiiny_cloud/pseuds/raiiny_cloud'>raiiny_cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Celesgiri - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, M/M, celeste x kyoko, celeste/kyoko, celestia got her castle, celestia x kyoko, celestia/kyoko, drv1 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiiny_cloud/pseuds/raiiny_cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kyoko is taking a solo job and investigating a casino for reported theft. she sees celestia, an old classmate repeatedly winning and decides to investigate further.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the queen's introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>btw i am planning to add chapters to this :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kyoko sat in a grey car, rain colliding with the windshield in a dark alleyway. the casino on the other side of the street illuminated what the surrounding buildings didn't with a collective neon shine. she automatically switched on the recorder in her jacket's inside pocket and entered the notes app on her phone before switching it off and making her way to the casino.</p><p>when she entered, it was loud. of course, she knew it would be- but still, her daily life consisted of quiet desktops and murmuring crime scenes with only the occasional blast of chatter. everyone was focused intently on their games and talk, but the music and general atmosphere generated a sense of crowdedness.</p><p>kyoko ordered a drink from the bar ans sat down in the corner of the room, merely observing. there were lots of groups, varying in amounts. many of about six or seven, smaller ones of four-ish and then- something else? in the middle of the room was a roulette table with about twenty three people gathered around. apart from the general onlookers, there were three people at one side of the table, watching the ball spin intently. on the other, a person dressed in goth lolita attire, also watching the ball in an almost relaxed manner.</p><p>her gaze then shifted to the wheel and board, where a small number of tokens were spread across the board, and a huge pile on another. the ball stopped, and everyone stared in disbelief. many people stared shouting, the one of the three people originally betting against the person shaking their partner and screaming, the last member of the team shaking themselves. people even started chanting:</p><p>"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"</p><p>"the queen" smiled and waved in a royal manner, before taking all of the tokens on the table and some last-ditch cash as well. she whispered something to the opposing group before the most violent one tried to attack her, at which point all 3 were escorted out of the room.</p><p>"excuse me?" kyoko turned to the bartender. "who is... that person? the- um- queen?"</p><p>"oh- celeste- she is her title. she wins every bet and never hesitates." celeste ushered on another contestant.</p><p>"celeste? would that happen to be celestia ludenberg? how often does she come here?"</p><p>"the one and only. she goes bar hopping every night, but you could never tell which one she's going to appear at. her last visit was two days ago, a month ago, a week before that, and so on." kyoko nodded in thank before turning again to the table.</p><p>this might be the person she was looking for.</p><p>she stood up after finishing her drink. she took one last glace at the queen before leaving. little did she know, celestia had been watching her as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. after work hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a little backstory for both characters in the universe :0 also many casino visits have occurred since the last chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kyoko arrived home. with a hunched back, she replayed the audio on her phone and began to write notes on her laptop. afterwards, she took a monster out of the fridge and started to analyse celestia's profile. surely the ultimate gambler was going to be good and win multiple times? her luck gambling was endless and so were her smarts. they had been in the same class, hadn't they? if she was cheating, why was she able to win at every casino? surely with the amount she visited she would not be able to cheat or bribe everyone. and if so-</p><p>a relaxed knock tapped on the door. kyoko grumbled, stretched, then walked over and opened the door where makoto stood, holding a plastic bag in either hand.</p><p>"hey! how are you?" he greeted her with.</p><p>"oh.. i'm doing well. you?" she replied.</p><p>"good! i brought you groceries. have you had dinner yet?" </p><p>"..."</p><p>"did you at least have lunch? a snack?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"kyoko!!"</p><p>he began to make some sandwiches with the groceries and sat down with kyoko over dinner. they ate on the floor because all the tables were scattered with work. after being lectured a bit more, the two exchanged goodbyes and makoto went home. kyoko sighed, took a shower, looked over at her work before covering her face so she wouldn't investigate further and went to fall asleep. but in her dream, she wondered about celeste.</p><p>except she wasn't even thinking of the case. she was thinking of celeste's charming smile.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>celestia giggled, but in a sort of dainty way. the man across the table had his head in his hands, almost crying.</p><p>"i- i can't pay you back." he said. "with- with all of my life savings, i-" he sniffed. "i could never pay you back!"</p><p>"hmm." celestia pondered. "look up at my face." he hesitated but then did so. "smile." he weakly grinned. "in a good way, don't look so sad." he framed a shining beam.</p><p>"ah- yes. okay, we can work with this!" she clapped her hands enthusiastically. "you'll be coming to my castle tonight. unfortunately, you are not a vampire but you are just handsome enough to look like one!"</p><p>his smile faultered. "w-when will i l-leave?"</p><p>celestia turned her head to stare him directly in the eye. "the day you die, you cheating pig."</p><p>she had known the whole game he and a group of other people had been planning to sabotage her over the last few months by cheating in their bets. despite knowing this, celeste still played because, well- she liked a challenge! and it's not like this was the only group plotting against her throne.</p><p>she called her colleague. "hello."</p><p>byakuya scoffed. "what now? i'm busy." he was not busy. he was painting his nails.</p><p>"guess what i heard? you know makoto naegi?"</p><p>byakuya tensed and he mentally cursed because of course the ultimate gambler could tell. "...yes."</p><p>"well, i may be able to tell him some nice little things about you because i may be meeting him soon." she smiled.</p><p>he rolled his eyes. "oh, would you? why, that's so very nice of you, doing good things for free-"</p><p>"oh." celeste giggled. "no darling. i want to play with you again! i miss you."</p><p>"ugh. i do not want to gamble with you. you always win."</p><p>"yes! i know, isn't it marvellous? and it seems you are very rich! thursday, saturday and tuesday i am free."</p><p>he sighed, loudly. "i'm free saturday."</p><p>she arrived home in a black car to a castle with walls of polished stone brick. she took a bath, looked over her bank statements and enjoyed a fine meal before retiring for the night.</p><p>but she did not retire for the night. she thought about the lavender haired girl who followed her around. she thought about kyoko kirigiri.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. an old friend and a new challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kyoko is sent to look further into the schemes, and that means getting closer to the action. celeste is having a fun time all round.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kyoko sighed. "i really think celestia is innocent, and rather people are targeting her. she seems to be putting up with this but we have a case and should solve it. i am going to have to interview her, but it seems there is no way to contact her directly- we don't trust her servants and for most hours of the day she's either surrounded by them or out in the casino. we can't risk the case getting leaked by a nearby servant so we'll have to see her directly. i worry she has already noticed me and therefore i will be the one interviewing her.</p><p>her team- shuichi saihara, chihiro fujisaki, makoto naegi and herself: kyoko kirigiri. they ran a crime solving agency together. kyoko and shuichi would go out and do the detective work, where chihiro would do a lot of the digital work and makoto was mainly backup.</p><p>"that seems great kyoko! you've got this all figured out." chihiro smiled.</p><p>"make sure not to overwork yourself." makoto chimed in.</p><p>shuichi nodded in agreement and the group said their farewells.</p><p> </p><p>celeste stared intently at the cards in her hand. she hummed a little melody, contrasting to the rowdiness of the casino and, in turn, branding her more elegant. her head did not move but her ears certainly heard the opening of the door, and kyoko's leather boots walk immediately toward her table. the detective merged into the middle of the spectators and celeste spoke out.</p><p>"here's my hand." of course the other team had their little show of defeat. it had all been seen before, hadn't it? she wanted this thing. a little new thing. something she could only have now just to add a spark to her day, maybe even a flame-</p><p>"hello, kyoko." she whispered, interrupting her own thoughts. "what are you doing here?"</p><p>"oh. well. i like to watch poker games." it was a bad excuse, but what else was there? anything regarding celeste herself or her actions before the casino would either provide too much detail or be suspicious. not that she minded celeste catching on- she already had- but she was surrounded by other people, and at least one of them was bound to catch on.</p><p>"well you're an old friend!" celeste grabbed kyoko's collar and pulled her close to her face."i should invite you to my home, i'm done for the night anyway." she smirked. kyoko could not refuse this offer in front of so many people. she was obviously investigating and any suspicion could compromise the case.</p><p>"i'd love too." kyoko said, coldly. a little bit of her was genuinely enthusiastic, excited even. but she had to remain calm.</p><p>the drive home was entertained by brief specs of conversation, with one servant driving and another in the passenger seat.</p><p>kyoko was brought into the castle and escorted to a banquet hall with tables on the sides of the room, a grand chandelier and embroidered carpet in the middle.</p><p>"i'm not stupid. i can clear out areas of my own home. you are safe for free discussion with me." celeste said.</p><p>"and why should i trust that statement? you could easily kill me right now if you wanted and get away with it."</p><p>"i would not! and besides, you're smart. you could call for help easily enough. talk."</p><p>"well. there are a number of cases of reported cheating in the casinos you've been visiting. we know it's not you-"</p><p>"of course."</p><p>"-so who exactly has been cheating against you? perhaps not even against you, but with your talent it is highly likely you know most, if not all, of the names."</p><p>"oh, darling, let's not talk about that! i know you are hard working so i'll give you all the information you need tomorrow. but, come now, let's spend the night together!"</p><p>kyoko blushed at darling. she decided to let her emotions show a bit and enjoy celeste. at this point they could both tell the other was infatuated with them anyway.</p><p>"sure. what would you like to do?"</p><p>celeste snapped her fingers. the lights dimmed and a classical piece began playing from somewhere.</p><p>"this."</p><p>she took kyoko into a dance, swooping and bowing at each height of the moment. entranced by each other they felt a sense of joy they had not felt in a long time. kyoko leaned into celeste's face, gently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before celeste kissed her. it lasted for a moment before kyoko pulled away.</p><p>"i love you!" kyoko shouted, laughing at the sheer happiness she found in celeste.</p><p>"me too." celeste giggled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOO! this was the first multi chapter story for me! i hope you enjoyed :&gt;</p><p>also im not like doing requests but if you request something i might take it if i like it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>